Ojos Así
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Anna es una bailarina, y desde que su prometido la habia dejado por otra estando apunto de casarse, decidio que ella no se casaria, hasta que alguien la hiso cambiar...hasta que vio unos ojos así...
1. Malditos Hombres

Valla que emoción! Un fic más que se une a mi colección…era un chiste -.-Uu

Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando mis cd's viejitos o.o y es un UA, así que puede que los personajes estén un poco "fuera de si" :) y también como este fic esta basado en una canción de la maravillosa Sharika (u ahh Shakira) van a salir varias de sus canciones n-n

**Disclaimer:** Pues ya ven SK no me pertenece ¬¬ y a mi que, demándenme yo no se japonés y no creo ke Takei-sama sepa español, así que ahí nos damos u.u tampoco creo en el hecho de que alguien cercano a el entre a esta pagina y le diga que le robe sus personajes…Y la letra de las canciones, y bailes que probablemente se presenten aquí, son de la inigualable Shakira :D

**OJOS ASÍ**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Malditos Hombres**

Entro a su departamento que estaba situado en la zona norte de la ciudad y dejo su bolso sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, se acerco al sofá y dejo caer su humanidad cansadamente, sin ver su quito los zapatos y se acurruco más cómodamente recargando su cabeza en un cojín.

Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la noche, pero aún así ella tenia un cansancio de varios días atrás y no había podido dormir todo lo que le hubiera gustado a ella y eso casi hace que se duerme de pie en el elevador.

Se disponía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando el sonido de su celular sonando la trajo nuevamente al mundo de los mortales.

Blasfemando, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su bolsa de mano, extrajo el pequeño aparato que seguía tocando la melodía de "Hips don't lie", una de sus canciones favoritas, y vio quien era-_como si fuera a contestarte, mal nacido-_aventó el aparato que seguía sonando insistentemente al sofá y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un relajante baño¿desde cuando su vida se había hecho tan desastrosa?

Entro a su habitación y se quitó el suéter ligero que llevaba puesto y lo arrojo a la cama, saco del closet una perfecta toalla blanca y sin querer su vista se dirigió a la fotografía enmarcada en un portarretrato de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, con una ira aplastante, una confianza destrozada y el corazón roto, tomo la fotografía y la arrojo directo a la pared, haciendo que muchos pequeños pedazos de vidrio salieran volando en todas direcciones, uno en especial tubo un rumbo hacia su mejilla derecha, cortándola levemente y haciendo que un poco de sangre goteara de ella.

Sintiendo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla lastimada se dio media vuelta y entro al baño dando zancadas. No iba a llorar por el, no iba a hacerlo, se lo había dicho a si misma el día en que ya no quiso saber nada de él.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces….nada, toco otro par tampoco, ni una mosca, empezó a desesperarse, no era la persona más paciente del mundo, había visto su auto en el estacionamiento, así que ella tenia que estar ahí dentro.

Dando un bufido tocó la puerta al punto de casi romperla. Pero que estaría haciendo esta mujer que fuera más importante que atenderlo!

-YA VOY! JODER!- Se escucho un potente grito desde el interior-¿QUIÉN ES?- Le siguió uno más cerca de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Hao- contesto el castaño, esperando a que se dignaran a abrirle la puerta.

-Tienes que ser siempre tan inoportuno- se quejó la rubia al abrir la puerta levemente, escondiendo su pálido cuerpo que solamente estaba cubierto con una toalla blanca.

-Oh disculpa, no sabia que estabas indispuesta-comento irónicamente el castaño mientras se quitaba su saco y tomaba asiento, mirando curiosamente el teléfono celular de la rubia que no paraba de sonar-uhm…26 llamadas perdidas, debe de estar desesperado¿te importa si lo apago?-antes de que le dieran una respuesta el aparato ya estaba devuelta en el sofá.

-Adelante, me harías un favor- la rubia giró sus ojos y ajusto más la toalla a su cuerpo, las gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su cabello y cuello, perdiéndose en la toalla-¿a que has venido?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación apartando un mechón de cabello rebelde de su rostro y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.-Dudo que solamente hayas venido a decir "hola"…no va contigo-dejo entreabierta un poco la puerta para así poder mantener una conversación audible con su mejor amigo.

-Ja! Me ofendes, y yo que te quiero tanto-puso voz de sufrido y una mano en la frente en forma de dramatización y se tiro en el sofá, como si la bailarina pudiera verlo desde el otro lado del pasillo.-Aunque bueno si hay una 'razón' en especial.-dijo sentándose rápidamente.

-Lo sabia, siempre hay algo-asomo su cabeza por la puerta de modo que su amigo pudiera ver que no le hacia gracia.

-Ay por favor, con ese tonito de voz me haces parecer un interesado-rodó los ojos y puso gesto de fastidio-Vamos, yo nunca abuso de tu buena fe-puso cara de corderito cuando la rubia entro de nuevo en la sala secándose el cabello con la toalla, vestida con unos_ jeans_ de mezclilla un poco deslavados y una sencilla blusa de tirantes color turquesa.

-Si ajá-se tiro en el sofá mas pequeño que estaba enfrente de Hao-Siempre es el bueno y caritativo Hao, ya suéltalo¿qué es ahora?-

La miró con curiosidad-¿Recuerdas que tengo un hermano gemelo?-

-Como si me dejaras olvidarlo-

-Tomare eso como un si, pues el va a venir a visitarme y a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños juntos-en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica-hace años que no lo veo…o al menos en persona, nos llamamos por teléfono y eso, pero no es lo mismo-su mirada se mantenía en el techo.

-El se fue a vivir con tu madre cuando tus padres se divorciaron¿no es así?-

-Sip, y bueno las cosas se pusieron un poco aburridas sin él, hasta que conocí a cierta chica rubia en la secundaria que baila como Dios manda y me alegro la vida- en su sonrisa se podía apreciar un dejo de lujuria.

-Uhm, una hermosa chica rubia, ojos azabaches, cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, que tiene un carácter del demonio, y un cuerpo de ángel?-pregunto la chica como haciendo memoria con su dedo índice en el mentón.

-Sip, una que fue mi novia dos semanas, y que mejor quiso ser mi amiga por que los dos nos sacábamos de quicio, ya sabes, la rubia llamada Anna Kyouyama-dijo serio aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

-Ah si, si, buena chica, horrible carácter-hizo una pausa y los dos rieron levemente.-Y… ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con la visita de tu hermanito?-lo miró suspicazmente.

-Puess…que necesito de sus servicios como la mejor bailarina que conozco-se sentó y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas-la paga será _muy_ buena-dijo viendo la indecisión en la mirada de la rubia.

-Diste en el clavo-lo señalo la rubia con el dedo-¿Para su cumpleaños¿O solamente de bienvenida?-

-Para las dos, y te pagare en ambas- Hao sonrió complacido al ver que la rubia se tomaba un tiempo para pensarlo. Era buena señal, si había algo que Anna no pudiera resistir era una buena paga por hacer algo sencillo, y el chocolate…aunque eso era otro tema.

-Bien¿Aceptas?-Hao puso su mejor puchero, junto sus manos entrelazándolas sobre su pecho e hincado se dirigió gateando hacia la rubia que lo miraba divertida.

-Uhm…dame un día para pensarlo-

-Oh vamos Anna, tienes que salir y distraerte, divertirte!...después de todo acabas de cortar con tu prometido…no me vallas a decir que nunca sentiste nada por él! Eso si que no te lo creería!.-

La mirada de la rubia se oscureció un poco, Hao tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella en una señal de apoyo. Anna lo miro, cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Esta bien, lo haré-

-Genial!- Hao se paro al instante y se dirigió a la salida- Bueno, no es por ser malo contigo, pero se me esta haciendo tarde para ir a recoger a Yoh-dijo colocándose de nuevo su saco, el joven llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro, un cinturón, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y el saco de un color café claro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-Puedo acompañarte…no quiero estar sola-una suave voz lo detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y volteo a ver a la dueña de dicha voz. La joven rubia seguía sentada en el sillón y tenia una mirada perdida, eran raras las ocasiones en las que Anna le pedía las cosas con ese tono de voz, y era rara la ocasión en que el podía decirle que no.

-Claro! Vamos ponte unos zapatos y un saco que afuera esta refrescando un poco y vamos para que conozcas a mi hermanito!- gritó Hao emocionado al ver que la rubia al fin iba a salir de su casa, para otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

-También me tengo que peinar-la rubia tenia los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

-Pff, por favor, tienes el cabello lacio, aunque quieras no se va a mover de su lugar por que igual lo tienes pesado, anda vamos.-Hao la tiro de una mano y la obligo a levantarse, y dándole leves empujoncitos en la espalda la guió a su habitación para que terminara de vestirse.

-También podemos pasar a comer algo, me muero de hambre.-la rubia apoyo su peso en Hao mientras este seguía empujándola a su habitación.

-Lo que tu quieras, me alegra que al fin quisieras salir a dar un paseo, aunque sea para ir al aeropuerto-

-Bueno, también lo digo por que tu hermano a de tener hambre-intento excusarse la joven.

-Si, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, comíamos mucho, sobretodo las galletas que preparaba mamá, simplemente deliciosas. Cuando la vea le diré que me haga algunas y te traeré…si es que no me las como antes- dijo viendo como Anna se calzaba un par de zapatos de pico con poco tacón y se ponía un saco café mas oscuro que el suyo.

-Wow, una gran esperanza.- Comento irónicamente mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo del tocador y cepillaba su cabello, se coloco un par de aretes de color turquesa que tenían la forma de un circulo con una luna en medio, se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios y mascara para pestañas, termino su maquillaje con un poco de _blusa_ de color café claro, para acentuar mas sus facciones y le dijo a Hao que estaba lista.

-Wow y doble Wow, que¿Quieres dejar a mi hermano babeando por ti?- pregunto dirigiéndose junto a la rubia a la salida.

-Si- contesto sencillamente sonriendo, mientras Anna buscaba su bolsa, Hao miro la habitación perfectamentre ordenada como su dueña.

-_Aunque ultimamente todo esta ordenado menos ella misma_-suspiro un poco y bajo la cabeza, notando por primera vez que habia pequeños pedazos de cristal esparcidos. Levantó una ceja. Siguió viendo los pequeños cristales hasta que diviso lo que alguna vez pudo hacerse llamar un portaretrato, lo sabia ya que una foto estaba tirada en el suelo en medio de todos los pedazos de vidrio.

Con cuidado de no cortarse rocogió la fotografía y la observo, en ella estaban dos personas abrazadas, y lo que cabe decir una Anna totalmente feliz, sonriendo inugualablemente junto al hombre que poco después le rompería el corazon.

Escucho los pasos de Anna y guardo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón- _no por algo el portaretrato esta destrozado_-pensó para si mismo sabiendo que lo mejor para Anna era no verlo.

-Nos vamos?-pregunto a lo que solamente asintio.

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al elevador, haciendose bromas y riendo levemente para no molestar a los demás ocupantes de ese piso.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Bueno aqui esta este nuevo fic, la verdad no pensaba en publicarlo hasta que terminara con los demás fics que tengo pendientes, pero es que cuando llega la musa, llega.**

**Espero que me dejen reviews!**

**Tata :3  
**


	2. Reencuentro

Bueno les aclaro nuevamente que este es un **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, por lo tanto los personajes estarán fuera de su carácter a momentos, pero la mayoría de las veces estarán normales, y nadie ve fantasmas, solo tienen una vida normal, como gente normal, en la ciudad metropolitana de Tokio, tal vez sean algunos cambios, pero es un universo alterno y solo tome prestados a los personajes un rato :P

De antemano les pido disculpas por mi pésimo ingles -.-Uu

**OJOS ASÍ**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Reencuentro**

-¿Al menos puedes hablarme de algo?-comento irónicamente el castaño sin perder de vista el camino por el que iban hacia el aeropuerto, hasta que un semáforo los detuvo en rojo.

-Solo estaba pensando…-la vista de la rubia aun se centraba en ver a la gente caminando por las tumultuadas calles de Tokyo.

-¿En qué?-

La rubia entrecerró un poco los ojos y miro en el asiento de atrás con ironía.-¿Crees que sea necesario llevar eso?-pregunto mientras sus negros ojos miraban con sarcasmo al enorme cartel que decía "AQUÍ ESTOY DIMINUTO YOH!" escrito con letras de colores brillantes y diamantinas.

-Déjame ser! No lo veo desde que soy pequeño!-el castaño la miro con odio, seguido de un puchero.

-Bueno, solo te lo digo por que no creo que no te reconozca-

-Y yo llevo eso por que el muy idiota puede pensar que esta frente a un espejo…-el castaño dio un suspiro, mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

La rubia embozo una pequeñísima sonrisa y dirigió su vista al aeropuerto que se divisaba a lo lejos.

* * *

-Te ves taan estupido…-comento la rubia que llevaba unos enormes lentes oscuros, un poco apartada de su amigo, el cual sostenía el cartel por encima de su cabeza y lo agitaba levemente.

-El vuelo Oceanic 815 desde New York, con destino a Tokyo, acaba de aterrizar en el andén 17- anuncio una voz femenina desde el altavoz.

Vieron salir a muchas personas de dicho andén, Anna centro su vista en una mujer joven embarazada, sus rasgos delataban que era de origen extranjero, la mujer llevaba una gran maleta y en un tropiezo su ropa salio volando. La demás gente pareció ignorarla y con un gran esfuerzo la joven se agacho a recoger sus pertenencias que estaban esparcidas por el piso.

Anna ignoro el "Adonde vas?" de Hao y se dirigió a ayudar a la mujer. Se agacho para recoger una prenda que suponía era ropa de bebe ya que era muy pequeña y se la paso a la mujer que la veía entre apenada y agradecida.

-Cuantos meses tienes?-pregunto Anna, la mujer solo la vio confundida, bueno ahora sabia que ella no hablaba japonés.

Anna siempre había imaginado su vida a futuro desde que era niña, una vida lujosa y llena de comodidades, con un buen esposo que hiciera ejercicio para no convertirse en un hombre calvo y gordo, y formar una familia…como la que ella no había tenido…

Tal vez esto explicara el por que se encontraba ayudando a una mujer que estaba sola y embarazada en un país probablemente desconocido.

Intento recordar un poco del inglés que le habían enseñado durante secundaria y preparatoria.

-_Malditas clases no sirven de nada_-Hizo un esfuerzo intentando recordar la vocalización y como se acomodaban ciertas palabras para hacer preguntas.

-uhmm… how many months…do…you have of…pregnant?- intento no sonar de una forma muy tonta, aun que tampoco era un experta.

La joven mujer la miro sorprendida y le regalo una calida sonrisa, apoyo una de sus manos sobre su vientre grande e hinchado- I'll complete 8 months in 2 weeks- la joven soltó una risita tonta y recogió otra prenda.

Anna le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Había detectado "8 meses" y "2 semanas", quería preguntarle un par de cosas más, pero pensó que seria un poco indiscreto, así que prefirió permanecer en silencio.

-Thank you, you're a very kind person-Le dijo la mujer, Anna no supo muy bien que responder ya que había hablado un poco rápido.

-Ehhh…-

-Dice que eres una persona muy amable-

Anna levanto la mirada y se encontró con un sonriente Hao, que también se agachaba y le daba las últimas prendas a la mujer, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella dándole una sonrisa.

-Ja! Sabes que eso no va conmigo Hao!-La rubia se levanto y se cruzo de brazos-Solo me dio un poco de lastima…por su estado-Anna desvió la mirada entre enojada y avergonzada. Mientras veía como la mujer se iba despidiéndose con la mano. Disimuladamente ella también se despidió.

-Emm…Hao?- el castaño parpadeo dos veces-...conoces a Hao?- exclamo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Anna volvió a mirarlo para reclamarle tan estupida pregunta, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que "Hao" vestía ropa diferente, unos _jeans_ holgados rozando el color gris oscuro, una playera negra y una chaqueta de mezclilla de un color más azul que los pantalones.

Tenía el cabello corto y castaño recogido en una coleta a mitad de la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran en su rostro. Anna centro la vista en sus ojos, se veían inocentes, grandes y con un brillo especial que Anna no recordaba que poseyera Hao. Nunca había visto unos ojos así…

-Hermanito!-Se escucho la voz de Hao un poco apartada. Ambos voltearon a verlo y la cara de Anna decayó levemente al ver como Hao agitaba animadamente su pancarta, mientras la demás gente lo veía entre una mezcla de vergüenza ajena y miedo.

* * *

-Jajaja y recuerdas lo molesta que estuvo mi abuelita contigo! Jajaja te dejo sin postre una semana!-

-Pero como esperaban que yo supiera que el 911 se tomara las llamadas a emergencias tan en serio, era un niño!-

Ambos castaños se soltaron riendo nuevamente en sonoras carcajadas, mientras la rubia se dedicaba solamente a tomar de su _frapuccino_ y a observarlos detenidamente, eran asombrosamente iguales: ambos altos (aunque Hao le sacaba a Yoh un par de centímetros), con color de piel trigueña, tenían la misma contextura, delgados y poco musculoso, solo se les diferenciaba por el cabello y los ojos…unos hermosos ojos azabaches…

Una mano frente a sus ojos la saco de su ensoñación y parpadeo distraídamente cuando los gemelos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-This blond is so beautiful, you're a lucky guy, brother-Cuando dijo esto Yoh miro con una gran sonrisa a Anna y soltó una risilla de lo más molesta, ella seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar…aunque algo le decía que era 'ella' el nuevo tema de conversación…malditos idiomas raros…

-Ehh, jeje si, no sabes cuanto…-Hao sonrió sarcásticamente tomando un poco de su café, volteando a ver el techo como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo. Anna lo miro ceñuda, era obvio que él si había entendido a Yoh.

-Y sabes donde vas a quedarte?-pregunto Hao, más para dejar de sentir la mirada asesina de Anna, que por saber la respuesta de su hermano.

-No, la verdad…creí que iríamos a tu departamento…-Yoh miro incrédulo el como Hao parecía nervioso por la mirada de Anna, mientras volvía a tomar de lo poco que quedaba de su helado flotante.

-Ah si verdad? Jeje, bueno y que esperamos adelante!- Hao termino de un golpe lo que quedaba de su café y dejo el dinero para pagar las bebidas en la mesa.

-No, la noche aun es joven y no estoy cansado, por que no me llevas a algún lugar, la ciudad a crecido bastante de que me fui- miro con ojos brillantes a su hermano que le devolvía una mirada de asco.

-Me parece bien, pero primero no quieres dejar todas esas maletas?-señalo el equipaje de castaño que eran un baúl grande y dos maletas mas pequeñas, sin contar la mochila que llevaba en el hombro.

-Bueno…-sus hombros decayeron levemente-Anna quieres acompañarnos?-

La rubia lo miro un poco ceñuda, para después mirar a Hao que miraba nuevamente el techo como lo más interesante del mundo y dio un suspiro.

-No gracias-contesto un poco cortante y se cruzo de brazos- Hao, podrías llevarme ya a mi departamento? Tengo que descansar para mañana.-la rubia levanto una ceja mientras su mirada cómplice se unía a la de Hao que sonreía arrogantemente.

-Cierto, cierto…como pude haberlo olvidado?-haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia se levanto de su asiento.-Yoh, Annita tiene que…-

-Anna! Me llamo Anna, no me digas Annita, alcornoque!- la rubia le proporciono un zape al castaño mientras este intentaba cubrirse inútilmente, mientras el gemelo menor se reía muy disimuladamente.

-Ya! Esta bien, esta bien!-la rubia dejo de golpearlo- Bien…Yoh, ANNA tiene que descansar, mañana tiene algo importante que hacer y no queremos que nos golpee luego si algo le sale mal…-miro desconfiadamente a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada.

El castaño menor se decepcione levemente, pero lo oculto con una sonrisa.

Subieron al auto de Hao, rojo por cierto, y se dirigieron al departamento de Anna. Al llegar Anna se despidió con un gesto y entro al edificio con la mirada perdida, oprimió el botón del elevador y espero a que este llegara, entro en el y se recargo en la pared, viendo como la manecilla marcaba los números de los diferentes pisos y llegaba hasta el 18, que era el suyo.

Salio sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba, saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación mecánicamente. Se quito los zapatos y los aretes y se dejo caer en su cama. Miro el blanco del techo y poco a poco empezó a sentir como la invadía el cansancio y el sueño. Dejándose llevar por esa sensación de flotar, se quedo dormida casi al instante.

Notas Finales:

HOLA! Ya extrañaba publicar algo xD bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, intento llevar un ritmo rápido respecto a alas actualizaciones…pero la escuela no me lo permite! o.ó eso de estar en la tarde en la escuela te deja muy poco tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Bueno sin más preámbulos la contestación a los reviews :D

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO**

Sip como ya he mencionado intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible :S para que en época de exámenes no me valla a romper la cabeza T-T y espero que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado :D Gracias por el review :P

**Cony-Asakura**

Si! Viva! Aparece Hao o ya era hora de que en alguno de mis fics lo pusiera xDD y bueno en el próximo, o en el después del próximo aparecerá el "loco de remate" xDD haber si no me abuchean por esto xDD

**caprica**

Juju yo tambien quiero publicar quien fue el suertudo prometido de Annita ;) y si ya te haces una idea…espero que no me vallas a lanzar tomatazos por haberlo puesto del chico "malo" :S Y acabo al espera xDD por que he aquí el capitulo 2 :D

**Dyana-Rae:**

Bueno aquí esta el cap xD intentare avanzarle al fic rápido :s con eso de que me toco por la tarde en la escuela ¬¬ no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer las cosas por la mañana…por que me quedo dormida u.u pero intentare actualizar cada dos semanas xDD

**anna asakura 2809:**  
Claro que será un YohxAnna! Adoro a estos dos n¬n y en los próximos capítulos se sabrá quien fue el prometido de Anna :P Muchas gracias por el review :D y espero que me sigas dejando mas xD

**Diabolo-18****:  
**Jai :P Si, mi sempai me había dicho que no le publicara, hasta haber terminado los demás…jeje pero bueno aquí esta n-ñ es que no me sentía a gusto teniéndolo ahí -.-U además de que el día en que lo publique me iban a formatear la computadora ;; y capaz y no se salvaba xDD jaja Gracias por leerme y dejar review TuT son mi inspiración xD

**Star Knight 80**

Si tal vez algún día lo publique de relato original n-n por mientras solo tomare a los personajes prestados y dado a que es un universo alterno òuó les puedo cambiar un poco…solo un poco... Gracias por el review :D

**Lady Anna:**

Wee un fic original xDD Muchas gracias por tu review n-n y espero que este capitulo también te guste :D

**PiPocHi:**

Jai :D Ya esta la continuación, calma yo acabare todos mis fics…aun que tarde u.u pero los acabare ÒoÓ…y con eso de Ren…pues ya veremos que sale xDD

**kro00lita00: **

Sip ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo :D viva! xD Espero no tardarme en mis demás actualizaciones T-T

**miaka-kan**

Hola n-n Si a mi también me gusta Hao :D pienso que puede mantener su toque cínico, sin dejar de ser tierno, además de que siente algo por Annita ;D tal vez no en el sentido del amor o.ò pero si como su pequeña hermana xDD Sigue leyendo y gracias por dejarme review :D

Y un saludo a todos aquellos que no me han dejado review :D xD espero que les guste este capitulo.

También quiero mandar un gran abrazo y muchos besos a mi sempai **sayan-P**! Estarás conmigo en espíritu…por que últimamente no puedo dejar reviews T-T Y a mi me gustaron los capítulos que actualizaste de "Susurros" ;; sabes que te envié review! Si lo hice! TT sob sob

Bueno y si alguno tiene problemas con el inglés… (Me incluyo :P) aquí está la traducción de lo que dijeron allá arriba xD (literalmente :S)

_-Cuantos meses tienes de embarazo?-_

_-Cumpliré 8 meses en 2 semanas-_

_-Gracias, eres una persona muy amable- _

_-Esta rubia es muy hermosa, eres un tipo afortunado, hermano-_

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D y espero que el fic siga teniendo la misma aceptación que tiene hasta ahorita :O xDD

**Tata :3  
**


	3. Bailando! Bailamos? Parte 1

**Capitulo 3:**

**¡Bailando!**

Se estaciono frente a un edificio pequeño y bajo de su auto, se dirigió hacia la cajuela y saco una maleta pequeña de cuero negro, bordada con botones de colores y con la leyenda "Demon Angel" y se encamino hacia el edificio que se imponía delante de ella. Un conjunto de gimnasio, aguas termales y varios salones de baile, era lo que conformaba el edificio.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto de sudadera y un pantalón hasta las rodillas, rojo con negro, y una blusa roja, todas las prendas dejaban a relucir una excelente figura, ya que se pegaban en totalidad al cuerpo. El rubio cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos mechones caían a los lados, sostenidos por unos lentes de sol.

Atravesó la puerta de cristal polarizado de "_U__tsukushisa & Hoyō_", el nombre del edificio, que estaba escrito con letras doradas y se dirigió hacia el salón del fondo. Al pasar observo las demás personas que estaban ahí; varias de ellas estaban golpeando los sacos que colgaban desde el techo, otras pocas estaban corriendo sobre una caminadora y algunas entrenándose con los demás aparatos que había colocados por ahí.

Subió a la segunda planta, paso de largo el pasillo que se dirigía a las aguas termales y la sala de masajes, y entro por otra puerta blanca con el contorno en negro de una bailarina dibujada que rezaba más abajo con pequeñas letras plateadas _"Modern Dance" Anna Kyouyama_, entro con paso decidido e inmediatamente los cuchicheos que había dentro cesaron.

Varias jóvenes mujeres de distintas edades (algunas mucho mayores que Anna) se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación, algunas recargadas en las paredes y otras sentadas en el suelo o simplemente de pie, y al ver entrar a su 'sensei' callaron inmediatamente.

Dejo su mochila a un lado, junto con sus lentes, su botella de agua y su sudadera negra.

Anna siguió en silencio, se quito sus zapatos deportivos y se puso otros que parecían calcetines negros, eran de piel, se amoldaban al pie y tenían una suela para no resbalar con el pulido piso de madera clara, en una esquina opuesta a la puerta se encontraba el reproductor de música. Detrás de este había unos grandes espejos en donde se reflejaban las estudiantes, ya formadas en 4 filas de 5 y una de 3, todas observando a la rubia atentamente.

Se dirigió al reproductor y coloco un CD dentro de el, volvió la cara hacia las estudiantes y las vio una a una, enarco una ceja.

-¿Alguien sabe donde están Tamao y Pilika?- dijo en tono seco, fijándose en la ultima hilera, en donde normalmente estaban.

-Pues creo que…hoy no iban a venir…sensei-agrego rápidamente la chica castaña al ver como la rubia la veía fijamente.

-_Seguramente andan ayudando a Hao con su sorpresa…_- pensó la rubia al recordar la fiesta que se realizaría en la noche.-...Y no me he puesto a practicar lo que voy a hacer…- susurro por lo bajo con un dedo en la barbilla.

-…disculpe?-pregunto la misma chica castaña, que era la que se encontraba frente a Anna.

- Nada, nada. Hoy vamos a practicar la coreografía que hemos estado viendo desde la semana pasada, ya deben de saberla, escogeré a las mejores para que se presenten en la fiesta de cumpleaños que dará la familia Asakura a sus herederos, dentro de unas semanas…- los cuchicheos ante la expectativa de presentarse en una fiesta de esa clase no se hicieron esperar, Anna se cruzo de brazos esperando a que se callaran para poder continuar, las demás guardaron silencio, sin dejar su tono autoritario continuo- Como iba diciendo, es importante que las escogidas se aprendan de forma excepcional la coreografía, ah otra cosa – miro su reloj- Hoy las dejare salir un poco mas temprano, ya que tengo otro compromiso. Bueno a sus lugares!- Lo pensó un momento y volvió sobre sus pasos- Han hecho ya el calentamiento?- pregunto mirando fijamente a las demás, que asistieron con un 'orgulloso' "si" a coro.

Se dio la vuelta y oprimió el botón de _play_, hubo un momento de silencio (en el que Anna aprovecho para ponerse en su lugar, delante de las demás) y después la música comenzó a sonar. Empezando por unos tambores seguidos de una trompeta y la voz de la cantante.

_Whoo!   
Whoo!  
Whoo!  
Come on y'all!  
Whoo!_

Anna levanto una mano seguida de la otra, al ritmo de la música. Movió un hombro y luego el otro.

_  
Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!  
Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!  
Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!  
Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!_

_Like this, like that! Like this, whooaah..._

Al ritmo de esto empezó a mover las caderas, más lento al final acentuando el movimiento mejor, primero un lado y después otro, moviendo las manos hacia abajo y los hombros al compás.

_  
Can you feel the life?  
It's a full moon tonight.  
So bring your appetite  
To feast on the mood  
Drink up the groove!_

Se agacho, haciendo que la cascada de cabello dorado tocara el suelo rozándolo levemente. Y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

_Feel the bass in your bones  
As the horns make you moan   
Let the drums take the throan   
And get in the mood  
Slide in the groove_

Se movía con gracia de un lado a otro, agachándose doblando las rodillas con las manos encima de su cabeza y moviendo las caderas hacia abajo.

_  
'Cause I really wanna see ya dancin'  
I really wanna see ya movin'   
There's a party on the boat we cruise in  
Wooaaah..._

Cruzo un pie delante del otro, y movió los brazos, extendiendo los dedos y estirándolos todo lo que podía. Escucho que la puerta se abría, pero no le presto atención. Movió la cadera y dio unos pasos al frente. Si era una alumna que llegaba tarde, desde el primer día les había advertido a todas que si llegaban tarde y ya estaban ensayando, no podrían entrar hasta haber acabado._  
_

_  
If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Then move your body  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Move your body  
Give it all you got now everybody  
Bailamos!  
Bailamos!_

Se empezó a relajar y disfrutar de la música, cerro los ojos, aunque la música inundaba el lugar, escuchaba los pasos de las demás estudiantes que iban al igual que ella, sonrió un poco.

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Then move your body  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Move your body  
Give it all you got now everybody  
Bailamos!  
Whoah!_

Comenzó a hacer vueltas y a extender los brazos, a bailar sin pensar en lo que hacia. Lentamente se olvido de lo que la había estado agobiando los últimos días.

_  
Now they're looking your way  
As your starting to sway  
To the band as they play  
So feast on the mood  
Drink up the groove  
Move your hips, shake your thang!  
Tell the guitar to sing  
Hear the fever bells ring  
Now piano moves_

Movía la cabeza conforme se movía el cuerpo, derecha, izquierda, derecha… las manos para arriba y la cabeza hacia atrás.

_'Cause I really wanna see ya dancin'  
I really wanna see ya movin'   
There's a party on the boat we cruise in  
Woah woah_

Volvió a hacer otra vuelta y hecho los hombros hacia atrás y hacia delante.

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Then move your body  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Move your body  
Give it all you got now everybody  
Bailamos!  
Bailamos!_

Volvió a agacharse, el cabello rubio se ondulaba cada que su dueña hacia un movimiento.

En su mente recordaba cunado estaba en secundaria en primer año y rechazo la oferta de entrar en el Club de Danza de la escuela, alegando que era una perdida de tiempo.

Y ahora…

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Then move your body  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Move your body  
Give it all you got now everybody  
Bailamos!  
Bailamoos!  
_

_(Descanso, _solo_ de trompetas)_

Hizo una vuelta utilizando la cadera y a cada sonido la movía hasta que al final completo la vuelta con un movimiento mas marcado. Moviendo las manos como si tuviera castañuelas en ellas.

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Then move your body  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Move your body  
Give it all you got now everybody  
Bailamos!  
Bailamos!_

Esta era la estrofa final, diablos! El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes…

_  
Feelin' like I'm feeling  
Feelin' like I'm feeling!  
If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'  
Baila la la la la la la! mo oh oh woah sss! _

_Whoo!_

Cayó sobre sus piernas, que estaban dobladas como si estuviera sentada ladeada, su mano derecha la tenia por encima de su cabeza y extendida y la izquierda la había puesto sobre su pecho.

Escucho un aplauso al fondo de la habitación, se levanto calmadamente y miro hacia atrás, a su izquierda y observo a dos pares de ojos azabaches, unos viéndola intensamente y otros pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

- Es que debes distraerlo!- 

-Yoo!- exclamo enojada la rubia- No es suficiente con que tenga que bailar esta noche una coreografía que no he practicado desde hace tiempo! Su no que también debo mantenerlo ocupado! NO soy niñera Hao, olvídalo!- espeto dejándose caer sobre una silla.

-Shht! Baja la voz!- el castaño la miro ceñudo a la vez que veía hacia el baño para asegurarse de que su gemelo no fuera a escucharlos - Escucha, si pudiera pedírselo a alguien más…pero es que el solamente te ha conocido a ti, además Pilika esta ocupada con Tamao viendo la comida, y Horo-horo le esta en el hotel viendo cuantos amigos de Yoh ya han llegado de Estados Unidos y Opacho esta ocupado con la decoración del salón! –Hao se cruzó de brazos en una posición con la que daba por terminada la discusión…pero con la rubia eso no funcionaba.

-Hao! Tengo que ensayar lo que voy a hacer esta noche! No puedo!- la rubia también lo veía ceñuda y le mandaban miradas de hielo, que como la pose de Hao, no funcionaba en el…

-Vamos solo un rato, ensaya tu coreografía en lo que nosotros vamos a…-lo pensó un momento-…bueno a otro lado! Y distráelo, créeme no es muy difícil- se recargo sobre el escritorio de la rubia mirándola como si hubiera cerrado un trato.

-Esta Bien, dame media hora para ensayar, y 15 minutos para ir a mi departamento, ducharme, y vestirme bien- aclaro la rubia con decisión, señalando la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta.

-Hecho!- se estrecharon las manos. Vieron que a unos metros de acercaba el otro gemelo Asakura, que ese día llevaba puesta una playera verde lima con un estampado de una naranja, unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatos _converse, _y sus inseparables audífonos naranjas.

Cuando Anna lo vio no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le había dado…en la mejilla…bueno no es que nunca le hubieran dado un beso en la mejilla, pero ella solo lo hacia con su familia…y con_ él_…después Hao la había puesto al tanto de que así se saludaba _allá _y se limito a verlo con desconfianza, mientras el castaño le sonreía.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola! Verdad que no tarde tanto? Ya se que el capitulo 2 esta algo aburrido, pero oigan! Era necesario, tal vez este les haya parecido mas interesante, ne? Bueno para yo poder saberlo déjenme un review con sus comentarios n-n y así sabré si seguir o no con la historia xD nah no se crean, yo seguiré con el fic aunque no reciba ni un review :P (Pero les conviene dejarlos eh!)

El nombre de la canción es "Bailamos" de _Fergie_, es la canción que canta la susodicha en la película de "Poseidón" me gusto mucho y decidí que eso seria lo que Annita diera en su clase xD Batalle algo para escribir la letra :s pero creo que esta bien xDD es que no la encontré ya escrita y pues…T-T si no esta bien pueden abuchearme xD

Ah por cierto, una amiga me dijo que no se podía imaginar los atuendos de Hao e Yoh, y si alguien tiene este problema hay una imagen en la web en la que están Len, Horo-horo, Yoh y Hao, y de ahí saque los atuendos de los últimos xD búsquenla, se ven GUAPISIMOS:D

**Reviews:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO:**

Hello! Gracias por tu review :D y por seguir leyendo xD este será un Yoh x Anna x ? Aun que creo que algunas personas ya lo saben xD Este capitulo esta algo cortito por que loe scribi de un dia a otro ñ-ñ pero mas interesante, ne? Espero que si y que te haya gustado. Cya!

**Cony-Asakura:**

Hola! Que gusto tenerte aquí de vuelta! Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, yo también los quiero! o a todos! xD y gracias por ser mi inspiración (Cony) y mis personajes (Yoh & Hao :D) Gracias por el review!

**anna asakura 2809:**

Whoah! Verdad que es excelente:D espero que le hayas dejado review a mi sempai eh? Por que ese fic merece muchos reviews ;D Bueno sigamos con las sospechas xD y con "Soledad y Oscuridad" me estoy tardando algo por que tengo ideas un poco confusas, tengo el capitulo y cuando voy a subirlo decido escribir otra cosa y la verdad es que tengo que apurarme, me han llegado 12 reviews:O asi que no te preocupes pronto actualizare :D Gracias por el review!

**caprica:**

Si ya se que el capitulo dos esta algo…aburrido, pero era necesario! xD tenia que llegar Yoh, ne? Este capitulo esta mas interesante, ne? si yo se lo que se siente que tu compu se muera, la mia lo hizo tres veces cuando estaba por publicar el capitulo 1, por suerte le hice un respaldo y puse salvarlo xDD, gracias por tu review :D y espero que me sigas dejando :D Chao

**marian:**

Pues no, no voy a poder escribirte :S me dejaste que? QUE? No salio el review completo T-T ais que ese mensaje quedara incompleto por siempre O-O jaja es broma, espero que me dejes otro review y me digas "que" vas a dejarme xDD Cya!

**k-mila1106:**

NOO! AQUÍ ESTA AQUÍ ESTA! Jaja es broma xDD Espero que este capitulo igual te guste, a mi igual me encantan los universos alternos o y este es mi primer intento ñ-ñ asi que espero que me salga decente xDD Bye! Y gracias por el review:D

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo ya va a salir mas Yoh x Anna y será algo así como una 'cita' ya lo verán xDD

Subi este capitulo por que voy a ausentarme un poco…pero ya subire la actualizacion de mis demas fics como en una semana y media xD asi que no se vallan a desesperar o amenazar…¬¬Uu

**Tata :3**


End file.
